Covert Task - Enemy Unknown
Description "It seems like an organization called XCOM has called SHIELD for an assistance. XCOM has a base that is located underground in North America, in our continent right now. XCOM has reported that classified reports says that the aliens that XCOM once faces off against is returning with some help from this world's villains. Agent, it's time for you to go investigate what is happening and assist XCOM. Becareful, the aliens could come unexpectedly during your regular missions, or suddenly appear out of nowhere when you nearly finished of your mission, or when facing against a villain. Also, becareful too, because XCOM has detected that the opposing paramilitary group, EXALT has been crawling up to a conspiracy that involves a massive invasion. This is the only start agent, so do it quickly, this is the start of a massive invasion. If you have done this mission, you will be rewarded according to your mission records in assisting XCOM in this..... Invasion opener...." Intro *Central Officer Bradford: "Agent, come in. This is Central Officer Bradford from XCOM. I know, you haven't heard of XCOM, but you'll know. I am the junior commander of XCOM and XCOM has requested SHIELD's assistance. Now, they said you, agent, will be the one assisting us. Well, agent, here is a debrief, the aliens that XCOM has faced is said by classified reports to emerge again to invade this world. However, the aliens are in the help of some of the villains SHIELD recognized. So, agent, your assist to XCOM is that you must eliminate these threats as soon as possible. We will give you 4 weeks to do this. If not, an invasion, a MASSIVE one will occur, and we will not have time to stop it. This assignment is only for stopping an invasion opener. The aliens are only doing these to open a gate for a massive attack on this world. Help us, agent, and we will reward you accordingly to your deeds. But before I end this, I would actually message you too that becareful for an organization called EXALT, they are also enemies, betrayer of humanity, and they are against not just XCOM, but also SHIELD now. Good luck agent, humanity's stake is at your hand.... For now." How To Do This Task *This task is available for 4 weeks. *Tasks requires to defeat certain amount of aliens and EXALT forces or other tasks. *Aliens and EXALT forces can be found anywhere, anytime, and can be unexpected. Aliens could appear anytime and anywhere in both Premium and regular missions. In Premium missions, aliens and EXALt forces appears more frequently. *To find these aliens and EXALT soldiers, the player must find them in both regular and Premium missions. In these missions, aliens or EXALT soldiers can suddenly appear as an extra battle in the mission. If an alien emerges in a battle, a Red Alien Head Symbol (RAHS) will appear above the battle the alien is going to emerge. However, the aliens that are going to emerge in the battle is unknown and pictured as a question mark. Aliens can also appear in boss battles. If the boss battle has the aliens in it, the aliens are identified with normal icons with their picture, and the boss battle has the RAHS above the battle tag. Aliens can also appear in Heroic Battles, assisting the enemies. Aliens spawns frequently in Premium missions. Sometimes, two normal enemies in a battle with the RAHS will be replaced with a question mark picture, indicating the aliens are there. For the EXALT soldiers, it will also be the same like finding the aliens, but with the EXALT symbol shown above the battle tag and the EXALTs are identified. EXALT soldiers also sometimes assist villains and replace some enemies like the aliens in this task. Both EXALT soldiers and aliens could also suddenly appear in the next wave, even in a boss battle after the boss is defeated, the aliens would suddenly replace the boss and the remaining enemies after being defeated. **Example: In Season 1, Chapter 1, Mission 2, after the player defeats the boss, Whiplash, aliens would suddenly appear as "the next wave", but already indicated by the RAHS in the battle tag (pre-battle tag, the ones that inform which enemies the player faces off agains). *EXALT soldiers and aliens ARE GUARANTEED 'not to appear in the same battle, but can be in the same mission. *Aliens and EXALT soldiers' appearence are indicated in the mission bar by a yellow (!) markdd. If the mark shows up in the mission bar, that means the aliens and EXALT soldiers are going to appear. *Sometimes, there will be new researches in the Research section of the SHIELD Helicarrier. These resesarches, which is new, will be autopsies. These autopsies '''are only available '''in this task. After doing an autopsy research, attacks against the autopsied enemy will guaranteed to be critical. **Autopsies however, are only available for aliens. **Autopsies are mostly done only by some few minutes or hours. Some might require unusually longer hours. **Autopsies are optional to be done. However, some task requires you to autopsy. **Autopsies can be done after defeating an alien, which will recover an alien corpse, which is required for the autopsy. Tasks *'Task 1: Devil's Moon **''Unknown bogeys identified.'' **Defeat 3 Sectoids **Note that Mechtoids doesn't count although they are Sectoids in armor. **Sectoids are the most common alien in this task, so finding them, even in Season 1 Mission 1 is easy. **Auto complete requires 5 Gold. **Rewards: 2000 Silver. *'Task 2: Asset Recovery' **''Alien forces have gone in an infiltration time and will actively oppose our actions.'' **Defeat 6 Thin Men. **Thin Men are alien infiltration units and harder to find than Sectoids. **They are mostly found in a mission that has at least 30% of it's enemies are Infiltrator classed. **Auto complete requires 5 Gold. **Rewards: 3 Command Points. *'Task 3: Crimson Cape' **''It is hard to differentiate where the organic material ends and the machine begins.'' **Defeat 3 Floaters. **Floaters are aerial and mobile units of the aliens. **Floaters are also a bit harder to find than Sectoids. **Floaters are mostly found in missions that involves AIM or a mission that has 30% of it's enemy's class are Blasters. **Auto complete requires 10 Gold. **Rewards: 5 Gold. *'Task 4: Mobius' **''It is important for us to understand the alien physiology.'' **Perform an alien autopsy. **To perform the autopsy, the player must at least defeat 2 aliens. **After defeating 2 aliens, the autopsy option is available in the research section. **The autopsy takes 15 minutes and can be rushed for 5 Gold. The amount of Gold for the autoopsy rush is also the cost to auto complete this task. **Rewards: 30 SHIELD Points. *'Task 5: Roswell' **''Could these be implants or some kind?'' **Perform a Sectoid autopsy. **To perform the autopsy, the player must defeat 1 Sectoid. **The Sectoid autopsy is not 'part of the alien autopsy above. The alien autopsy has it's own research. **The autopsy takes 1 hour and can be rushed for 15 Gold. **Auto complete requires 10 Gold. **Rewards: 10 Command Points. *'Task 6: Novato **''Our readings can't be right! If there were, these beings are almost pure energy!'' **Defeat an Outsider. **Outsiders are a pretty rare alien, but can be found anywhere in any missions. **Outsiders are alien mobile long range communication units. **Once this task is completed, Outsiders' appearing chance is reduced by 30%. **Cannot be auto-completed. **Rewards: 4 Command Points. *'Task 7: Devil Mountain' **''How about some help from our warrior down here?'' **Use Warrior/Jacky 50A in combat against aliens 5 times. **The task count ONLY CAN BE DONE by using the Warrior in an alien battle. **Auto complete requires 20 Gold. **Rewards: 50 SHIELD Points. *'Task 8: Viperus' **''Clearly these aliens are used for infiltration uses.'' **Perform a Thin Man autopsy. **To do the autopsy, the player must defeat 5 Thin Men. **Like the Sectoid autopsy and other autopsies, it is not part of the Alien autopsy mentioned above, the Alien autopys has it's own research. **After defeating 5 Thin Men, the autopsy research is unlocked to be researched. **Autopsy takes 30 minutes to be done and can be rushed (auto complete) for 15 Gold. **This task cannot be auto-completed. **Rewards: 20000 Silver. *'Task 9: Interruption' **''EXALT forces are inbound.'' **Defeat 10 EXALT soldiers. **EXALT soldiers includes EXALT Operative, EXALT Medic, EXALT Heavy, and EXALT Sniper. **EXALT soldiers are found everywhere in missions both regular and Premium. **EXALT soldiers appears mostly in boss battles, Heroic Battles, or frequently encountered in Premium missions. **Cannot be auto-completed. **Rewards: 20 Command Points. *'Task 10: Blinding Father' **''Seems like all of them are together.'' **Defeat 5 aliens and 5 EXALT soldiers. **All aliens and EXALT soldiers counts in this task. **During this task, the appearence of the aliens and EXALT soldiers are increased by 50%. In Premium missions, they will all replace the normal enemies encountered, and the boss is replaced by a Mechtoid. **This is the last of the task. **Once the Mechtoid is defeated, the task is instantly done, even when the player haven't defeated the EXALT soldiers. **Also, once this task is completed, the aliens and EXALT soldiers will not be encountered anymore. **Rewards: See below+30 Command Points. Primary Reward For This Task Plasma Pistol *Type: Ranged energy plasma. *Target: One enemy. *Amount of hits: 3 *Inflicts: **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Pain: Increases damage taken by 8%. ** Plasma Burn: Increases damage taken from plasma and energy attacks, counts as Radiation Exposure and Burning. Stacks until 5 times. After stacked to 5, the enemy will be inflicted with a random non-magical debuff. **Weakened: Reduces attack by 25%. *Special properties: **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to score a critical hit. **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effect. Notes *Most of the task name is taken from many elements from XCOM: Enemy Unknown. **The first task's name, Devil's Moon, is taken from the tutorial mission in XCOM that takes place in a German city. **The 2nd task's name, Asset Recovery, is taken from a council mission which has the same name. The enemy type the task requires to defeat is also a reference towards the Thin Men being one of the exclusive enemies one of the Asset Recovery mission has to fight. **Task 3's name is named after the designation name for the Floater's autopsy. However, the task is not an autopsy mission. **Task 4's name is taken from the first research the player must do in XCOM, which is Xeno-Biology, which carries the same designation name as the task. **Task 5's name is taken from the designation name of the Sectoid's autopsy. The task itself requires the player to autopsy the Sectoid. **Task 6's name is taken from the research Outsider Shard, which is obtained after "stunning" an Outsider, and the place where the main 2K center is, Novato, USA. **Task 7's name isn't really well known, but it is taken from a name of a random mission in XCOM. **Task 8's name is taken from the designation name of Thin Man's autopsy in XCOM. **Task 10's name, like in Task 7, is also taken from the name of a random mission. **Also, some of the task's description is taken from the quotes of Central Officer Bradford and Dr. Vahlen. *The end dialogue of this task has a reference towards Dr. Shen from XCOM's quote when receiving extra Engineers. *The Plasma Pistol's debuff effects and special properties refers to how damaging is the Plasma Pistol in XCOM: Enemy Unknown, which is known to be very annoying. End Dialogue *Central Officer Bradford: "Thank you for the help, agent, we are always glad to have more help down here. The reward we offer isn't really good, but I hope it would fit in your missions. Big thanks. Central out." Category:Covert Tasks Category:XCOM Category:Video Games Category:Mutants Genetic Gladiators